Love's a Drag
Love's a Drag 'is the second case of Mystery Shrouded in Mist, as well as the second case of the season. This is the second case to take place in the wailing district of Screaming Lane. Plot After the player's first endeavour with Sabrina, Chief Autumn introduces the player to the other partner, a fearless, chivalrous Nolan Wilde, ready to take on the love doctor. While walking, he whispers to the player that even though he is on an all girl team, he still has no chance with anyone at all. After a quiet walk of sulking, they arrive inside the doctor's hut, only to find the love doctor, Amity Villa Franco, her heart punctured by a crystal, which was the cause of death confirmed by Scarlet. They investigate the murder, suspecting the victim's brother, con artist Franco Villa Franco, medium Tatsu Maki after discovering she worked with the victim and bereaved mother Fernanda Louis after she met with the victim in an attempt to heal her broken heart. While recapping an investigation, they saw a lizard, holding a bloody crystal fragment and running into the nearby abandoned hospital. They chase the lizard into the abandoned hospital only for the lizard to be picked up by lizard enthusiast Aaron Stephenson, who said that Nolan scared his horned lizard, Pablo. They investigate the hospital after Stephenson confirms that the victim came here and used his prized lizards to fetch small errands for her, finding syringes with the DNA of drug addict Helena Carlson. After learning that the victim denied helping Fernanda's daughter out of a car crash, Nolan and the player sigh and groan that his first case with the player is in a scary location when Tatsu meets with them and holds up a crystal ball, saying that their fate is sealed. After Tatsu exclaims that the Mist Walkers won't survive a day in Hellhound, Nolan and the player continue until ultimately incriminating Aaron Stephenson for the murder. The lizard enthusiast denied the murder claims, saying that he would never risk his lizard loving job and murder a sham. However, Nolan pressured Aaron with evidence, before he snapped, saying that the victim was an ultimate sham. He explained that he has been on many dating apps since Valentine's Day is around the corner, but he sulks to no avail, saying no one wants to date a lizard freak. However, Amity promised to help him. After a small fresh up and a small confidence boost, he tried again, getting one request from a girl. He was astonished by the girl's looks and charismatic description. Aaron and the girl were dating online until he agreed to meet her in the hospital, since the girl in question is also living in Hellhound. Aaron waited for a few hours for the girl to show up before hearing a banshee's wail. After opening his eyes and seeing Amity's cackling face, he was shocked to reveal that Amity catfished Aaron and said that he would never get an actual girl to love him. He followed her back to his shaman hut and kicked Amity onto the ground before piercing her black heart with a crystal. Judge Romero blinked speechlessly at the motive before sentencing Aaron for the murder. After the trial, Nolan pestered the player, saying he needs their help asking a woman out. When asking who it was, he explained that there was this cute girl that he used to go to high school with and he was always scared to talk to her, because he would always scare her away since he was a jock in high school and his crush was a shy girl. They ask Franco if his sister had any useful remedies. He explained that he had an actual love potion taught to her by a witch. He explained that they need a fresh cut of rosemary and a hint of pollen from a special flower, the Eternal Malice. They investigate the hut and the hospital, discovering the scented rosemary and the Eternal Malice they needed. Nolan and the player talked to Koilee about mixing the chemicals, and with some reluctance, she mixed them to a fine art and gave them to Nolan. When asked who it was, he explained once again that it was his high school crush who recently is moving here while they talked. He confirmed that he's asking her out when she's perfectly situated. Chief Autumn also wanted to speak to the player about the banshee. She explains that one of the suspects, Fernanda Louis, had first hand experience with the banshee. Valkyrie and the player confronted the bereaved, who explained that her daughter was driving her vehicle and heard the banshee's wail, which caused her daughter to crash and succumb to the flaming car. They investigate Fernanda's kitchen, discovering a broken phone. With some magic from the Mist Walker's tech expert Eve Hargrave, they discovered that Fernanda's daughter was calling her boyfriend, Shaun Robertson from the previous investigation. They speak to Shaun and said that his now deceased girlfriend was heading to the mall because of a certain call from an old hag. Knowing that the old hag was in fact the banshee, they head to the mall during the famous Valentine's Day sale! Summary Victim * '''Amity Villa Franco '(found with her heart punctured by a crystal) Murder Weapon * '''Crystal Killer * Aaron Stephenson Suspects Profile * The suspect reads tarot cards * The suspect uses prosthetic make-up * The suspect interacts with the dead Appearance * The suspect has scruff Profile * The suspect reads tarot cards * The suspect uses prosthetic make-up * The suspect interacts with the dead Appearance * The suspect has red hair Profile * The suspect reads tarot cards * The suspect interacts with the dead Appearance * The suspect has red hair Profile * The suspect reads tarot cards * The suspect uses prosthetic make-up * The suspect interacts with the dead Appearance * The suspect has scruff * The suspect has red hair Profile * The suspect reads tarot cards * The suspect uses prosthetic make-up * The suspect interacts with the dead Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer reads tarot cards. *The killer uses prosthetic make-up. *The killer interacts with the dead. *The killer has scruff. *The killer has red hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Love Doctor's Hut. (Clues: Victim's Body, Framed Photo, Crystal Ball; Victim Identified: Amity Villa Franco; Murder Weapon Identified: Crystal) * Examine Framed Photo. (New Suspect: Franco Villa Franco) * Speak to Franco about his sister's murder. * Examine Crystal Ball. (New Suspect: Tatsu Maki) * Talk to Tatsu about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Perfected Kitchen) * Investigate Perfected Kitchen. (Clues: Calendar, Knife Rack) * Examine Calendar. (New Suspect: Fernanda Louis) * Talk to Fernanda about meeting with the victim. * Examine Knife Rack. (Result: Bloody Knife) * Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Ink) * Analyze Ink. (9:00:00; Result: The killer reads tarot cards) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer uses prosthetic make up) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Abandoned Hospital. (Clues: Lizard, Syringes, Medical Record) * Examine Lizard. (New Suspect: Aaron Stephenson) * Speak to Aaron about his lizard. (Result: Aaron reads tarot cards and uses prosthetic make up) * Examine Syringes. (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA. (New Suspect: Helena Carlson) * Speak to Helena about her being on the crime scene. (Result: Helena uses prosthetic make up) * Examine Medical Record. (Result: Villa Franco's File) * Speak to Franco about his sister's disease. (Result: Franco reads tarot cards) * Examine Crystal. (Result: Special Polish) * Analyze Special Polish. (9:00:00; Result: The killer interacts with the dead; New Crime Scene: Stainless Counter) * Examine Stainless Counter. (Clues: Teddy Bear, Fruit Basket) * Examine Teddy Bear. (Result: Heartwarming Message) * Speak to Fernanda about her daughter's death. (Result: Fernanda reads tarot cards and interacts with the dead) * Examine Fruit Basket. (Result: Voodoo Doll) * Talk to Tatsu about making a voodoo doll of the victim. (Result: Tatsu reads tarot cards and interacts with the dead) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * See why Tatsu says that our fate is sealed. (Result: Tatsu uses prosthetic make up; New Crime Scene: Rotten Receptionist Desk) * Investigate Rotten Receptionist Desk. (Clues: Dreamcatcher, Torn Script, Shattered Phone) * Examine Dreamcatcher. (Result: Vulgar Curse) * Analyze Vulgar Curse. (6:00:00; Result: Aaron's Curse) * See why the victim cursed Aaron. (Result: Aaron uses prosthetic make up) * Examine Torn Script. (Result: Emergency Call) * Speak to Helena about the victim calling the cops on her. (Result: Helena uses tarot cards and interacts with the dead) * Examine Shattered Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (9:00:00; Result: Franco's Messages) * See why the victim wanted out of Franco's business. (Result: Franco uses prosthetic make up and interacts with the dead) * Investigate Shaman Rugs. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed; Clues: Tarot Card Deck, Crystal Kit) * Examine Tarot Card Deck. (Result: Shaving Cream) * Examine Crystal Kit. (Result: Red Hair) * Analyze Shaving Cream. (9:00:00; Result: The killer has scruff) * Analyze Red Hair. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has red hair) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Scream Bloody Murder (2/6). Scream Bloody Murder (2/6) * Speak to Franco about his sister's remedies. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Love Doctor's Hut. (Clues: Herbal Box) * Examine Herbal Box. (Result: Scented Rosemary) * Investigate Abandoned Hospital. (Clues: Nurse's Scrubs) * Examine Nurse's Scrubs. (Result: Eternal Malice) * Ask Koilee to make the love potion. (Reward: Cupid Ears) * Speak to Fernanda about her daughter's death. * Investigate Perfected Kitchen. (Clues: Broken Phone) * Analyze Broken Phone. (9:00:00; Result: Shaun's Phone Number) * Speak to Shaun about his ex's death. (Reward: 20,000)